Typical computer users generally access and interact with the computer for an appreciable amount of time during a particular session. Furthermore, interaction with a computer device via a keyboard generally requires repetitive motions and sustained articulation, and, oftentimes, at a significant sustained rate of movement. Because of the continued exposed nature of such extremities, it is common for a user""s fingers and hands to become uncomfortably cold and stiff. Such stiffness and discomfort may become so overwhelming as to impair or otherwise affect a user""s efficiency.
Furthermore, the types of materials generally utilized in a computer keyboard composition lends itself to mirror the ambient environment as opposed to absorbing and retaining heat from interaction with the user""s fingers. In addition to the discomfort associated with the ambient temperature-assimilating keyboards of the prior art, there are many clinically recognized maladies which may be exacerbated by exposure to cold devices and interfaces. One well-known illness, carpal tunnel syndrome, is an illness which can affect computer users. The pain associated with such a syndrome is further aggravated, not only by the repetitive motion, but also by the cooler temperatures.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a therapeutic relief solution to computer users as well as others who engage in repetitive manual operations, such as the operation of a keyboard. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a warmed environment for a user""s hands without interfering with the manual interaction between a user and a keyboard.
A computer input peripheral, such as a keyboard, that provides a physical interface for touching by a user is described herein. The keyboard provides a heated interface for touching by the user.